The present invention relates to a device for mechanically accepting empties, more particularly bottles subject to a deposit, with a conveying device and a sensing device associated therewith.
In the presently widespread arrangements of this type the empty bottles are turned past the sensing device, by means which may be in the form of a turntable or the like. A disadvantage in this respect is that there may be different speeds in way dependent on the respective length of the acting pivoting arm. If the bottles are turned about their own axes it is necessary for the advancing motion to be interrupted. The above-mentioned disadvantages will be seen to have an undesired effect on the accuracy, reliability and throughput which are possible.